The Abandoned Daughter
by Beanacre0
Summary: When Rosalie Hale was turned she left behind her biggest mistake, her daughter. Now,seventy years later her daughter arrives in Forks. Isabella Swan is being chased by her mate, James. Will she ever escape? And what will she find in Forks? Love? ExB
1. Chapter 1: The Death of Rosalie Hale

I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything. My Dog, Belle, died two weeks ago and I've started 6th form. I've been really busy. But I had this idea, I hope it's original, and just had to write it. Remember, I own nothing at all, except maybe the plot. I hope you enjoy it :)  
**

* * *

Chapter One**

**The Death of Rosalie Hale**

Rosalie Hale dashed around the house, her dress fanning behind her. "Mother! Where's my purse?" She called, hurrying into the drawing room.

A tall blonde woman smiled at her daughter. "In your room, Darling." She reminded her. Rosalie grinned back. "Thank you, Mother." She dashed off towards her room, ignoring her Mother's amused chuckle.

A young girl watched from across the hall as her mother ran into her room. "Mommy!" She called quietly. Rosalie spun round to face the child. "What is it, Isabella?" She snapped. "Can you play with me?" Isabella Hale asked, her brown eyes shining.

Rosalie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "No. I'm going out." She hissed, spinning on her heel and glaring at the little girl. Her mistake.

The Twenty year old woman finally found her purse and ran out of the room, leaving her daughter alone. "Goodbye, Mommy." She whispered.

Rosalie was wandering back from her friend's house after spending time with her and her family. It made her long for a child with her husband to be. It suddenly struck her as she realised she already had a child. She smiled slightly. It was then she vowed to spend time with and be a real mother to Isabella.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the drunk yelling of several men. Rosalie spun round to see Royce stumbling his way over to her with his friends, all as drunk as he. "There she is! My beautiful Fiancée! Spread her legs for anyone, won't you Sweetheart!" Royce called.

It was all over before Rosalie could blink and all her brain could register was the blinding agony. The edges of her sight blurred and started to go black.

A figure loomed over her and she flinched away, groaning in pain as she did so. "Shh, calm down. I can help you." The figure whispered. He leaned down and gently bit her neck.

Fire spread throughout her body. Rosalie let out a strangled scream and the figure scooped her up into his arms. "Shh, it'll be over soon." He soothed. The last thought that went through Rosalie's mind was of her innocent daughter, Bella.

Bella trembled in fear as her nightmare plagued her young thoughts. She bit her lip and her huge eyes shifted to the door. She argued with herself before climbing out of bed and padding over to her mother's room. She pushed open the door and climbed into the bed.

Rosalie's scent surrounded her and comforted the small child. Breathing in the soft smell of Rosalie, Bella drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Amelia Hale sat in the drawing room, anxiously awaiting the return of her daughter. There was a knock on the door and Amelia hurried to it. Victor, her husband, followed at a more reasonable pace. Amelia pushed a servant out of the way and wrenched open the door.

Doctor Cullen stood on their doorstep, his face sullen. "Doctor?" Amelia gasped. Carlisle bowed his head in remorse. "I am very sorry, Madam. Rosalie was found in an alley a couple of hours ago. I tried to save her, but I couldn't. I am truly sorry for your loss."

Amelia let out a heart breaking cry and sank to the floor. Victor knelt down beside her and rocked her gently, whispering words of comfort to his wife as if she were a small child.

Victor thanked the Doctor before closing the door and lying his wife on the sofa. "We have to tell Isabella." Amelia whispered, tears streaming down her face. "Let me. You rest, Love." Victor smiled. Amelia nodded and stared blankly at the wall.

Victor opened the door to Bella's room to find it empty. Worry ceased him. Unlike his wife and daughter, Victor actually loved Bella as if she were his own daughter, not his grandchild.

Turning, Victor hurried into Rosalie's room as he prepared to check every room in the house. A small lump caught his eye and he approached the bed.

Bella lay curled up in the covers, her chocolate curls fanned out on the pillow behind her. "Bella. Bells?" Victor whispered, shaking the small girl awake. "Grandpa?" Bella asked. "Bella, there is some bad news I need to tell you."  
Bella looked at her grandfather questioningly and Victor's heart broke. "Bells, your mother was hurt. Someone found her two hours ago." He began. Bella's eyes grew worried. "Is she okay?" She asked shyly. Victor sighed and moved the girl into his lap. Rosalie never deserved her.

"Isabella. Your mother has gone to a better place now. To be with God, in heaven." Victor told the child. Bella's face became sad. "Will I ever see her again?" She asked. Victor shook his head and a tear fell down Bella's face, followed by another and another.

Victor held the little girl close. All her life she was pushed away by her mother, viewed as a mistake, yet she still loved her. Now her mother was dead.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked it and Chapters 2, 3 and 4 will be up tonight.


	2. Chapter 2: Isabella Swan

I hope you're enjoying my story. I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed, but I want to get this bit out of the way before the real story begins.  
**

* * *

Chapter Two**

**Isabella Swan**

Eight years had passed since the death of Rosalie Hale and the daughter she abandoned had grown up well. Her Grandmother still pushed her away, having gone slightly mad after losing her daughter, but her Grandfather spoiled and loved her.

One of the many gifts he had given her was her horse, Palo. Bella loved riding him, she felt so graceful and comfortable on his back. It was where she was that day. The wind rushing through her almost waist length curls, her brown eyes sparkling. She could never know her life was about to change.

Bella ran into Hale House, kicking off her riding boots and throwing her bag into a corner where a Maid would pick it up later. "Grandpa, I'm back!" She called. "In the study, Bella."

Bella ran up the staircase and knocked politely on Victor's study door. "Come in." He called. Bella pushed open the door and stepped inside.

A tall young man of twenty eight sat at the desk opposite Victor. "Grandpa?" Bella asked, looking at the men in confusion. The man's dark brown eyes looked at Bella, taking in everything. He ran a hand through his wavy brown hair and nodded.

"She is indeed a fine young woman. I believe Renee and I have made the right decision." He remarked. Bella frowned. "What's going on?"

Victor sighed and held his arms out for his beloved Granddaughter. Bella walked over and perched herself gently on his knee. "Bella, sweetheart. This is Charlie Swan. He is your father."  
Bella's world seemed to drop away at those words and the only sound she could hear was the beating of her own heart. "My father?" She gasped. "Yes, Darling. He wishes to take you in, for you to be his daughter in every way. Including Surname." Victor explained, stroking Bella's hair.  
"But, what about you?" Bella asked, her eyes tearing up. "You can visit anytime." Victor soothed. "I think it's for the best, Bella. After all, with your Grandmother not getting any better and me not getting any younger, it wasn't really fair to you to be stuck here with us." He added.

Bella bit her lip and looked down at her hands. "But Grandpa, you're my family." She whispered. Victor lifted her face to meet his. "We always will be. Nothing will change that." He replied. Bella hugged her Grandfather tightly. "I love you."  
"I really think you will like Swan Manor, Isabella. Renee will be delighted to meet you." Charlie told his daughter as they rode in their carriage to his home. Bella stared out of the window listlessly. "I'm sure." She muttered, watching the country fly by.

Renee Swan looked down at Bella as she circled the pre-teen. "Acceptable. A good status symbol, especially if she takes the Swan name." She mused, her grey eyes cold and hard. Bella shifted nervously and hurt raged through her at the thought of being a mere status symbol. She was just a girl.

That night, Bella lay in bed and looked at the stars through her open window. "I miss you Grandpa." She whispered, before rolling over and succumbing to the darkness of sleep.

The next morning found Bella and Charlie at the registry office. Charlie and Renee has forced her to go, to change her name to Swan and bring status to the family. Bella hated the idea, and very reluctantly signed her name on the document.

From that day forth, she was Isabella Marie Swan not Isabella Marie Hale. Bella sighed and shook her head. "I guess Bella Swan has a nice ring to it." She whispered, twiddling a curl.

Two weeks later, Bella went to visit Victor at the Hale House. "I miss you Grandpa. I hate it at the Swan Manor. Renee shuns me like Mother did, but worse as she only uses me as a Social Status Symbol. Charlie is always working, or trying to bribe me to take an interest in the men he works with. He thinks it will give him a promotion." She told her Grandfather.

Victor gathered her into his arms and rocked her as he did when she was a child. "I miss you too, Bella. My sweet Isabella." He murmured, kissing her temple. "How is Grandmother?" Bella asked after a while. Victor sighed. "She is not doing well. I fear her time on earth is nearing its end."

Two months later found Bella dressed in a simple black gown standing beside a grave. The headstone read 'Amelia Tabitha Hale, beloved wife, mother and Grandmother.'

Victor stroked the lettering as everyone began to leave the grave side. Bella approached him and slipped her hand into his larger one. "Grandpa?" She asked quietly. "I will miss her." Victor replied.

Bella leaned her head on his shoulder. "I will too." She whispered. Grandfather and Grandchild held each other, grieving, at Amelia Hale's grave side.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you continue to read this story and let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3: Turned

I hope you enjoy this and will continue to read this story :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Three**

**Turned**

"I can't believe you! I have only just turned Seventeen and you are trying to palm me off to some old man!" Bella spat, her waist length curls bouncing around her face as she yelled at Charlie.

"But he's the head of the Bank. Very rich." Charlie tried again. Bella glared at him. "He's your boss! You think by marrying me off to him that he will promote you? You are sick in the head." She hissed.

"I'm leaving." Bella grabbed her coat and headed towards the door. "Where will you go? Your Grandfather died, or did you forget?" Charlie sneered. Bella felt a stab of pain in her chest and threw open the door. She ran out into the night.

Bella knelt down beside a grave and stroked the headstone softly. "Hello Grandpa. I miss you. I can't believe it's been a year already. It feels like it was only yesterday you were hugging me and telling me how much you loved me." She said, tears trickling down her pale face.

"Charlie wants me to marry his boss. Thinks it will get him a promotion because of his connections." Bella scoffed and shook her head. "Idiot."

"I hope you're taking good care of Grandmother and Mother up there. I miss them both dearly, even if Mother never accepted me. Why did you all have to go? I needed you." Bella bowed her head and placed the rose she held in her hand on Victor's grave.

A presence behind her made Bella stiffen. Something was telling her that this person didn't want to be kind or comfort her. Her instincts screamed at her to run, to get as far away she could.

Standing rapidly, Bella turned to run. Before she could get too far, a blonde man cut her off. His red eyes bore into her own fear ridden chocolate ones.

"Hello, Darling. Visiting are we?" The man purred. "What's your name then?" He reached up and trailed a finger down Bella's cheek. "I'm James."

Bella shook from the coldness of his skin and took a small step back. James tutted at her. "Now, now. Don't be like that. I only want to know your name." He cooed, closing the gap.

"Isabella. Bella." Bella gasped out, terror filling her. James smirked. "A lovely name. Do you know what I am, Isabella?" He asked. Bella shook her head meekly. James leaned until his lips grazed her ear. "I'm a Vampire." He whispered.

Bella trembled in fear as the red eyed Vampire trailed his nose up her neck. "Delicious." He purred. Bella was frozen as James licked her neck. "Mine." He hissed before biting down.

Bella screamed as a fire began to consume her from within. "That's it, Bella. Scream!" James hissed, his eyes alight as she screamed in agony. "I love to hear you scream."

Every nerve ending screamed as the fire licked at them. Bella's eyed rolled back into her head and she convulsed in pain. All she could feel was the blinding pain; all she could see was the black of her eyelids; all she could hear was the pounding of her heart.

That was all she could do. Occasionally, she could hear James talk to her, but mostly it was her heart she could hear. For her there was no time boundary. She had no idea how long she burned.

Finally, the fire focussed itself on her heart and Bella's cries became soundless as the agony exploded within her body. After the explosion came nothing. Bella frowned. Nothing.

She could smell things, sure, but the comforting sound of her heart beat was gone. By all means she should have been dead.

Bella opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a small shack in the middle of no where. Fluidly, she stood and gasped. She could see everything!

The door burst open and James marched in, dragging man behind him. Bella instinctively crouched down and snarled at James. "Easy, pet. I brought you dinner." He sneered, throwing the man at her.

Bella sniffed the man and scrunched up her nose. "Ugh! That's horrid!" She gasped. James' eyes widened comically and he stared at her. "What?" He yelled. A large fat rat scurried past and a wonderful, sugary scent filled her.

Bella sprang at the rat and within seconds it was drained. "No way." James gasped. Bella dropped the rat's body in shock. Turning, she glared up at him. "What the hell have you done to me?" She hissed. James smirked. "You're a Vampire."

Bella felt numb and stared at him in horror. "I'm a Vampire? NO! You moron!" She yelled, tears that would and could never fall stung her eyes.

James grinned down at her and pulled her so she was pressed up against his body. "You're mine. For all eternity." He hissed in her ear. Bella's heart fell and she let out a tearless sob.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Until next time :)


	4. Chapter 4: Forced Mate

Okay, this is my last update for tonight. I will try to update this soon, as well as the rest of my stories. My writers block is slightly cured. I will focus only on a few stories at a time. Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Four**

**Forced Mate**

Fifty-eight years Bella had been forced to stand at James' side. Since she had been turned, two new Vampires had joined the coven. A red haired female called Victoria and a dark skinned male named Laurent.

She knew that James and Victoria had slept together numerous times, and that Victoria hated her with a vengeance. She saw Bella as a rival and the reason James wasn't her mate.

Bella hated her life, James kept her submissive and she had to bend to his will or pay the price. She was being forced to love and obey the one man, or Vampire, she hated the most.

The coven of four were returning from Italy after visiting the Volturi. Aro had wanted to meet Bella, after all her power was legendary.

Tales of Bella had been spread throughout the Vampire community, sparking many rumours and exciting stories. Aro and his brothers had taken an interest and had summoned the coven to his palace.

At first James had played his usual trick, claiming Laurent was the leader of the coven and that Victoria was Bella. He used this tactic to scope out the intentions of the other Vampires. This made sure Bella was safe from being taken away from him.

Aro had read Laurent's mind and had been angry with James. After he explained his reasons for using the tactic, Aro just smiled and praised James for his clever tactical thinking.

Bella was then produced to the Volturi and was told to show them all the powers she had accumulated so far throughout her years.

Of course, the whole of Volturi were present for that. Aro enjoyed the show immensely and offered her a place in his guard. Bella declined, telling him how she had always found Human blood repulsive.

Intrigued, Aro let her go. So now Bella was travelling by a jet supplied by Aro along with James, Victoria and Laurent. They were heading to New York, to try and blend in so it was easier to hunt.

Well, James, Laurent and Victoria were. Bella had a plan to escape and hide away from them. Ever since she had joined James, Bella had been living as Isabella Dwyer, taking Renee's maiden name. She had never told James her true name, not even telling him her middle name. That was classified information.

Bella sat by the window and stared out at the clouds as the sun began to tinge them a pink colour. The unnecessary breath was stolen from her lungs at the beauty of it. Her topaz eyes drifted shut as the sun's rays hit her skin through the window.

James watched his mate over the rim of his glass of blood. Her beautiful face was tilted slightly up into the sun, her eyes shut and her skin was shimmering like a million diamonds.

It wasn't just the power he kept her around for. It was her beauty. He had followed Bella for months before he turned her, slowly becoming obsessed with the simple, human beauty. Becoming a Vampire had only ironed out a few imperfections.

Bella let out a soft sigh and her skin began to crawl with the feeling of being watched. Her eyes slid open and met the cruel red gaze of James.

The staring match between the two ended as the plane landed with a thud on the runway. The Vampires perfect balance kept them in their seats, so no warning was needed. James stood and grabbed Bella as he passed. "Welcome home, pet." He hissed.

Bella waited patiently for the opportune moment. Then, at last, it came. James' hand left her wrist for only a second, but that was all she needed.

Bella turned and ran as fast as she could, throwing up a shield to repel the other. She darted past the trees and rocks, no clear plan of where she was going.

She had been running for forty minutes before she finally stopped at the edge of small town. It was raining and she could clearly read the sign she was standing next to despite the down pour. 'Welcome to Forks'.

The shield finally fell away and James hissed in anger. By now, Bella would be miles away. She had already been gone for thirty minutes. "That little!"

"James, we need to go. We can find her later." Laurent called, the sun beating down on him and Victoria. James nodded and ran over to the car. The three climbed inside before any humans saw them.

James stared out the window as the city passed him by, anger seething just being the surface. His red eyes smouldered in rage. "No one escapes me! NO ONE!" He growled. Victoria lent her head on his arm. James hissed and shrugged her off.

He then turned his gaze back to the window. "I will find you Isabella. You will be mine again. I promise you that." He spat.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update. But I will mainly be focussing on the Curse of Eternity and the others for a bit :)


	5. Chapter Five: Forks

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been a busy time. That and I actually haven't planned what happens after the next chapter. Once that is done, I will update as soon as I can. Anyway, thanks to all whom have kept with this story. I love you all! Right, to clarify a few things. **1)** Bella was 4 when Rose was turned, making Rose 16 when she had Bella, ** 2)** Bella lived with Charlie for 5 years after leaving when she was 12 and **3)** Bella was 17 when turned. Now that's all cleared up. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Forks High**

Bella wandered down the road, the dress she had been wearing swapped for a pair of jeans and a blue blouse. "What do I do now?" She muttered to herself.

A car pulled up beside her. "Hello Miss. Are you lost?" A kindly old man asked. Bella seized this chance. "Yes, I fear I am. I just moved here and was out walking. Could you please take me to the closest shopping centre please?" She asked, inventing things.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" The man said in a suspicious tone, his eyes narrowed. Bella bit her lip. "Of course, sir. I moved here to Forks to study but have yet to enrol." She agreed. "You'd better do that now. School starts in twenty minutes, with any luck you can start today." The man grinned.

Bella thanked the man as he pulled up outside of Forks High School. The man smiled and drove off, leaving Bella alone. She attracted some stares from the usual students that attended Forks School. Ducking her head slightly, she hurried to the main office.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I emailed you earlier." Bella smiled at the receptionist, planting a false memory of this email into her head. The woman blinked up at her and smiled in reply. "Of course, Isabella. Just fill out these forms for me."

Bella took the forms and in five minutes was done. The woman entered the details into the system, frowning slightly at the lack of phone number or address, and generated a time table. "Here you go. An email has gone round to all the teachers." She told Bella. Bella thanked her and went to go to her first lesson. "Oh, and Miss Swan, get this signed by your teachers."

Bella walked to her first lesson, English with Mr Masen. She sighed as she walked into the room, knowing that the humans would be reacting to her looks. She hated being pretty, but it ran in the family.

A pang went through Bella at the thought of her long dead mother, not that Rosalie had been much of a mother. "Miss Swan!" Mr Masen called, waving his hand in front of Bella's face. Bella blinked and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." Mr Masen smiled. "It's fine. Could you introduce yourself to the class?"  
"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I just moved here, I have no relatives and I enjoy reading classics like Charlotte Bronte and Jane Austen." Bella greeted, waving a little at the class before her. They all stared at her fascinated with her, as if she were a new shiny toy.

Finally, after a long day, the bell for lunch went and Bella hurried there, being escorted by a blonde haired, blue eyed boy called Mike. Mike had been in all her classes so far and had been following her around like a little puppy dog. It would be quite funny, if it weren't so annoying.

"Bella! Come sit here!" A kind girl by the name of Angela called. Angela had been Bella's study partner in trigonometry and the two had gotten along famously. The first good friend Bella had had in over fifty eight years, maybe even her whole life.

Bella took the seat beside Angela and grabbed the Apple she had bought. She wasn't going to properly eat it, more like bite it and then spit it out at Vampire speed. The humans would never notice.

"So, Bella, anything interesting about you? The school has a newspaper and you are the main headline." A boy name Tyler asked, flashing a camera at her. Bella grimaced slightly. "No, nothing at all."

"But I thought you said you had no relatives." A snide beach blonde girl called Lauren said. Bella glared at her slightly. "Fine, I am an Orphan with no family. Not much to tell. My Mother was murdered when I was little, my Grandmother went mad after her death and grew ill before dying, my Grandfather died of old age, my father and step mother died in an accident." Bella recited, sticking close to the truth.

The only thing that was a lie was how Renee and Charlie died. It wasn't an accident, James had killed them. He had made her watch. Bella had never really cared for them, but they were her only family and it hurt to hear their screams when James killed them.

Angela hugged Bella, startling her out of her thoughts. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry." She whispered. Bella shrugged, feeling awkward. "No need. I'm over it, I swear. I was lucky I was seventeen and could care for myself." She dismissed. She didn't want too much attention. The name and the story, if it got out, would be enough for James to find her.

"Look, could you not tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know." Bella asked the group. They all nodded and Bella sighed in relief. "Thanks, I just hate the pitying looks and attention that kind of tale brings about."

Before anyone could comment, the bell to end lunch rang. "Bella, what do you have?" Mike asked. Bella grimaced subtly. "Um, Biology." She replied. Mike grinned. "Sweet, me too." He exclaimed. "Brilliant." Bella replied with false joy.

Bella entered the classroom and Mr Banner, the teacher, signed her slip before telling her to take a seat next to Edward Cullen.

Bella frowned as she walked over to her assigned seat. That surname sounded familiar. Where had she heard it before? Dismissing it like so many other little things, Bella took her seat and froze, just as the Bronze haired boy beside her froze. He was a Vampire.

Edward was sat with his family at the usual lunch table. "Bella! Come sit here!" Edward looked up at the usually quiet Angela's shout. A beautiful girl with dark eyes walked toward her table and took a seat. He tried to pry into the girl's mind, but came up blank.

His face was so concentrated and strained it drew the attention of his family, them sniggering at his rapidly changing expressions. "Edward?" Alice's voice snapped him out of it and he turned to face the others. "The girl, Bella Swan, I can't read her thoughts."

'_Swan? Bella? Why does that sound so familiar. Whatever.' _Edward's head snapped towards Rosalie as her thoughts caught his attention. "You know that name?" He asked. Rosalie shrugged. "I probably heard it passing." She dismissed.

It wasn't long before the bell went and the five Vampires went to their lessons. Edward was sat in Biology when the new girl, Bella, came in with Mike Newton. She spoke to the teacher and then took a seat next to him. Edward stiffened as she did the same. Bella Swan was a Vampire.

Edward leaned over slightly to her. "Follow my scent after school; I want you to meet with my Coven to discuss some rules in Forks." He said at Vampire speed. Bella nodded.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update ASAP. Hope you all had a lovely christmas and a Happy New Year. Next Chapter: Bella and Rosalie meet for the first time since Bella was four.


	6. Chapter 6: Mother Daughter Reunion

Wow, it's a been a while since I updated. But I felt I should let you know I haven't abandoned this story. I will continue it, I just need some Inspiration. I now have it, but want to finish off some others before this one. It will be done ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter Six**

**Mother Daughter Reunion**

Right after Biology, the two Vampires hurried to the car. Edward had charmed the receptionist into letting him have the rest of the day off and Belle just feigned sickness. The receptionist had allowed both the Cullens and Bella the rest of the day off.

Bella and Edward walked casually into the car park. "I'll see you at our house. The rest of the family are running and I'm driving. Follow me." Edward told Bella, motioning to his silver Volvo.

"Nice. I ran here, so I don't have a car. Can I hitch a ride?" Bella said, looking down at her feet. She was running from James, but she couldn't tell the other Vampire that. What if he knew him?

"Sure. Hop in." Edward grinned, opening the door for Bella in the gentlemanly manner he still carried from his human days. "Thank you." Bella smiled as she slipped into the passenger seat.

Edward revved the engine and sped out of the car park, going well over the speed limit. Bella leaned back in her seat. She always felt so free when she went fast; it was the only thing she liked about travelling with James. When they moved, which was quite frequently, James would often drive fast.

"Are you alright or are you always this quiet?" Edward asked softly from his seat. Bella jumped slightly, having gotten lost in her thoughts and forgotten all about Edward. "I'm fine. I was just thinking. I tend to get lost in my mind often." Bella explained.

She was telling the truth; she often did get lost in her mind often as it was her only escape from James and his coven. Her escape from reality.

But now, she was finally free and never needed to go back. That is if James never found her.

Bella shivered lightly at the thought of James finding her again and his ruby red eyes raking over her figure, as if she were a mere possession of his. A prize toy that no-one else could touch.

"You're doing it again." Edward chuckled, his smooth voice as rich as honey as it washed over her. Bella looked up and smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I have a lot of thoughts in my mind. I'm always thinking about one thing or another."

"At least you keep your brain occupied." Edward replied, looking into Bella's equally topaz eyes. The two shared a small smile. "We're here." Edward announced suddenly. Bella turned and gasped.

A beautiful white mansion with one huge glass wall in the middle of the forest stood in front of her. Off to one side was a small garden, laden with beautiful flowers and small pond full of fish.

"Wow." She whispered in awe. "My mother figure, Esme, loves to garden and decorate. She's a great designer." Edward explained, his topaz eyes going soft at the thought of his mother.

"She has a real talent." Bella commented. There was a whoosh of air and Edward's entire family stood before them, lined up in their pairs.

"Thank you." A woman with caramel hair to mid back smiled at Bella. Obviously Esme. "It's nothing, Mrs Cullen, you're house is simply stunning." Bella replied, a warm smile on her face. Esme grinned happily. "I like her."

A tall Vampire who looked physically twenty five stepped forward with his hand extended. Bella shook it politely. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. I see you have already met my son, Edward. This is my wife, Esme." He began, gesturing to the woman who had spoken before, confirming Bella's thoughts that this was the mother figure Edward spoke so fondly off.

"My other son, Jasper, and his wife, Alice. Alice has the gift of visions and Jasper is an Empathic." Carlisle introduced, motioning to the other blonde boy and the black spiky haired girl who looked like a pixie. Bella shook their hands and felt their powers fill her.

"Pleasure." Bella smiled, nodding at the two. Alice threw herself at Bella and Bella stiffened. The only person to ever hug her properly had been her Grandfather. But he had died so long ago. "We're going to be great friends!" Alice chimed.

She released Bella and stepped back. "This is my son, Emmett and his wife, Rosalie." Carlisle concluded, motioning to the brunette son and the beautiful blonde woman.

Bella's dead heart lurched. Rosalie? As in Rosalie Hale? Realisation struck Bella and she dry heaved, clutching her stomach tightly.

The Cullens looked at her worriedly, Edward approaching her and placing a hand on her back. "Are you alright?" He asked kindly.

Bella straightened up, laughing somewhat manically. "Oh my god! I just realised everything. You know, I was wondering where I had heard the name Cullen." She rambled, shaking her head.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen. When I was four years old you delivered the news that my mother was dead. I was devastated." Bella chuckled cynically.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rosalie snapped, irritated at the strange Vampire's ramblings. "The same old, same old, Huh?" Bella growled at Rosalie. Her mother never changed.

"I'll repeat, what the hell are you talking about?" Rosalie growled dangerously. "Don't you remember, Rosalie Lillian Hale?" Bella yelled.

She stalked up to Rosalie and the whole family watched in shock and stunned silence. "You should. But then again, you never did pay attention to me. Maybe you're just doing it again. Feigning ignorance at who I am so that they don't abandon you!" Bella spat.

"I don't know you!" Rosalie returned, her temper rising more and more. "You should. Come on, surely you remember the child you ignored, shunned. Surely you remember your own daughter!" Bella hissed.

Rosalie froze stock still and her family's jaws dropped. "But of course, you're abandoning me yet again. Just like you did when I was a child." Bella ranted, beginning to pace, pulling at her hair.

"I was four and I found out my mother was dead! I mourned for so long, only Grandfather could pull me out of my depression! Grandmother went mad with grief. Grandfather was the only one I thought I had left. Then I find out you've been alive this whole time!"

Bella suddenly spun round, pausing her tirade. "Did you even think of me? Wonder how I was Mom?" She asked, looking very small and vulnerable as she stared sadly at Rosalie.

"I'm sorry, I really don't remember you." Bella froze.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with this story. It may be a while until I update again, but I will. Next Chapter (possibly as not really planned): Bella tells her tale and Rosalie remembers


End file.
